fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raphael D. Grand
|kanji = ラファエル・D.・グランド |romaji = Rafaeru D. Gurando |alias = Red-Moisture Devil |color = silver |text = purple |name = Raphael D. Grand |race = Human (Devil Slayer) |gender = Male |age = 19 |height = 173 cm |weight = 65 kg |hair = Black |eyes = Yellow |birthday = October, 10th |blood type = A+ |affiliation = Unknown Village |occupation = Wandering Mage |team = |partner = |previous partner = Aririki Brothers |base of operations = Unknown Village |status = Active |relatives = Unknown father Unknown brother |magic = Molding Magic (Water-Make) Aqua Devil Slayer Magic Requip (The Knight) |signature skill = All |weapons = Grim Reapers Requip Equipment}} Raphael D. Grand (ラファエル・D.・グランド, Rafaeru D. Gurando) is a Wandering Mage, as well as well-known Water-Make Mage, who was in search of his brother in order to avenge his father. While his past is unknown, Raphael found Hayashi Aririki and Shikumo Aririki, with whom he was a member of their own Drei Mörderer team (炎星水の三魔法戦士, Dorai Morudaru; Deutch for Three Assassins, Japanese for Three Magician Warriors of Flame Star Water), and the trio makes their steps from the beginning of Fairy Tail: Killer Stories series. After their final encounter, the trio made a decision to go on separate way to become stronger than before, which meant, that they would see each other next time as some years would be passed. As a result, Raphael wandered his path up to the unknown village, where he became a disciple of Oriental Temple in order to become stronger. Eventually, some time later, his brother made his way to this village and after the harsh battle, Raphael avenged his family. Because of his goal was fulfilled, D. Grand decided to stay at the village and working for its benefits. Anyway, his legacy as the Red-Moisture Devil also serves as the trigger of safety and even frightening any evil intruder, who may lay their fingers on the village. Appearance Raphael is young and handsome man, thin yet quite agile and pretty. He has black hair and quite strange, however very interesting and charming yellow eyes. Raph's eyes have two different shades of yellow, ringing around his pupil; the outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold; all of these make his eyes a quite noticeable feature. Above that, he has an impressive trained body, a trait, which cannot be seen by the first look at him. Also, he has a tattoo on his right forearm, which represents his occupation as a Water-Maker. Another strange trait is that he has a scar on his left arm where it's connected to body. According to his own words, it represents his mistake in past, and also hints that his arm was cut off some time ago. How the arm was recovered is still unknown, but it’s hinted, that it was because of his Devil Slayer occupation. When he met the Aririki Brothers, Raphael used to wear a classical suit in a refined manner. It was a standard black suit with white rectangles, but also he was seen wearing a white coat instead of a black one. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. It is possible that these shapes could be replacements for buttons. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. His color scheme varies between black and white. Usually, when he was going out on, Raph covered himself in a cloak. Raphael Render.png|Raphael's first Post-Timeskip Appearance Raph new look.jpg|Raphael's Slayer Form After he left his friends and became more matured, he made some changes in his wardrobe. Now, his clothes consisting of a white or black shirt, occasionally black tie, a white sports jacket with a white suit jacket over it with some symbol on the left sleeve, navy pants and white shoes. It is unknown why, but when Raph is using his Slayer Magic, his attire rarely, but surely drastically alters, due to the addition of a long-sleeved black shirt in the place of his current clothing, which is adorned by the presence of three horizontal white stripes equally distributed along the entirety of the tops length, and accompanied by a simple ruffled cravat worn around the neck. Secondly, when under the influence of his powers, white lines and five black lines appear over Raph's hair and mouth respectively. These give the appearance of his mouth being sewn shut; it makes Raph's face look like that of a skull too. Often, his eyes pattern also changes, as the rings disappear, while pupils transform into the skulls with two eyes-like holes in it. Personality Raphael is usually very mature and precise in his ways. Additionaly, he is naturally calm and collected, and as such is perfectly fine with other people making their own decisions, even if he disagrees with their choices. However, there are times when something, which is interested by him, can greatly affect his calm personality and cause him to break down into childish fits. He doesn't appear to have any problem socializing and genuinely cares for his friends. He is seen expressing concern his friends' wounds and/or traumas, both physical and moral. His care for his friends is so great, that Raph easily can threaten somebody, stating that he will never forgive them if they hurt his friend. Generally, Raph seems to be somewhat introverted, often working on missions on his own and not having very close friendship with someone. It is mentioned, that Raphael doesn't have some hard time with connecting other people. Also, he is trying to make this world to be more peaceful place and that is not connected to evil. With this, Raph is ready to fight evil, even if he is not fully against it. In battle, Raphael is more colder and, which is interesting, more agressive. He never loses his calmness and is always trying to fight his opponent not in strong and brutal, but rather fast and accurate way, hitting in the right spot. Raphael is not a type of a person, that would go in a battle without thinking and in berserk manner. He always try to read opponent's moves, and from this, makes his plan of actions. It seems, that Raphael is actually prefers to fight fairly and never hit his opponent's back. Even in harsh times, Raph believes in his comrades and won't turn back on them. He trusts in his comrades, so he freely can allow to protect his back, even if his friend lie to him and abandon him. History Equipment As Raphael utilizes Requip Magic, all of his equipment is the firearms, which he usually uses and keep in pocket dimensions. Below is the list of known weapons, which Raphael has by now. Mostly, all of Raphael's weapons have the death-thematic names. *Raph's Death Eagle.png|Grim Reapers are summoned Raph's Death Eagle.42.jpg|Making the use of Grim Reapers Coffin_Construction.png|Coffin System in use Death Cannon 2.png|Using Postmortem Cannons Twin pistols transforming.png|Sterbern Cannon activation Grim Reaper Cannon.png|Sterbern Cannon in full form.Grim Reaper ( , Gurimu Rīpā lit. Wrath Decapitating Beast Hunter: Gunslinger Deadly Darkness): Grim Reaper is a pair of specially-made magical guns, which were made within the Blade Blacksmith rituals. Having the special .42 caliber, Raphael stated, that this pair of pistols is more powerful than standard pistols with .38 caliber, not including any of magical features. When Raphael uses them, his normal shots become more powerful and more damaging, while his magical attacks become far more powerful, as this pair of guns can charge some little parts of Eternano in itself' ammo. When charged up, Raph can make a use of this stored magic, which resulting in a very powerful shot attack. *'Coffin System' (魂棺の蓄積段階, Konbitsugi no Chikuseki Seido lit. Accumulation Stage of Soul Coffin): rather than a type of firearm, the Coffin System is an adding to Grim Reaper. While using this system, five coffin-like cannon devices are flying behind Raphael. Most interesting thing about these devices is that they serve as a container to accumulate the Eternano from their user and from the atmosphere for a while, to be used some time later. With this, Raph makes a use of some other techniques, which can be both deadly and useful. *'Postmortem Cannon' ( , Posutomorutemu Kyanon lit. After-Death Cannon Fists): a pair of hand-wearing cannons barrels. Beside the cannons, three black spikes come out of each of the upper arms. Raphael usually uses this firearm, when is going to deal a final attack on his opponent, because when Raph charges his attack, he fires two giant blasts of his magical energy from the cannons, that impact with the opponent, leaving behind a series of skull shaped smoke. The extent of the blast is so powerful that the resulting recoil, is enough to blow Raph several inches back. **'Sterbern Cannon' ( , Suteruben Kyanon lit. Death God Great Canon): a greatly enhanced version of Postmortem Cannons. This pair of firearms is the most powerful from all arsenal, which Raphael has. Taking the appearance of Postmortem Cannons, but described as their true form, while Raphael uses them, he can't move at all. He rarely uses this type of firearms, as they have the power to even kill an S-Class Mage or even Saint Wizard in one shot. Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Stance of Sin.png|The Crime Form Stance of Mad Crime.png|Crime Form: Insanity Stance of Insane Sin Action.png|Raphael effectively uses Insanity Form Shinigami Kenpo 2.png|Law Form Raph's Shields.png|Skull Lawyers'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': with or without his guns, Raphael is very skilled in terms of close combat. He is seen practicing in a Martial Art, which bears the name of Grimm Ripper Fist Style ( , Gurimu Rippā Fisuto Sutairu lit. Death God-Soul Slayer Fighting Arts). This distinctive martial art is divided into different "forms", each focusing on different features, for example, attack or defense. As shown, use of it allows Raph to easily dominate over Aririki Brothers, while both of them are very skilled in martial arts too, despite the fact, that Hayashi is a Dragon Slayer and Shikumo is a Grandmaster of Iron Blood Fist Style. While fighting usual opponents, Raphael is able to face more than a horde of enemies and become the winner of near-coming battle with no tire and being slightly or even with no damage, an example of his prowess in Hand-to-Hand Combat. *'Grimm Ripper Fist Style: Crime Form': the first shown form of Raphael. This form usually focuses on attack feature - while using this form, the user is able to land strong blows and kicks. In this form, Raph's body is turned to the side, while his right arm is pointed up towards the sky and his left arm is pointed to the ground. Even if this form requires some unusual and not comfortable stance, this form doesn't lock the user's movements, as Raph moves at a faster pace than usual, often catching his opponent or opponents off guard. Usually, this stance is used for hand-to-hand combat, but Raphael also can incorporate his guns, which resulting in delivering even more damage, than with fists. **'Grimm Ripper Fist Style, Crime Form: Insanity': as the name hints, this form is much stronger version of Crime Form. Usually, Raphael uses this form alongside the magic powers, which is a primary way to make enhancement. This is a further and destructive variation of Crime Form, as in this form, Raphael displays a brutal efficiency not observed thus far, when he delivers vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body, regardless of what type of defense they may mount in response. This capability relies on Raph's proficient agility and dexterity with both his hands and feet, in order to fluidly launch a decisive counter-attack if any of his strikes is blocked while retaining the ability to fully exploit any openings that such a feat may expose. So far, Raphael uses this form in order to defeat or rather defend himself from some strong enemies, but, this form is rarely used. Even Aririki Brothers didn't make Raphael use it. *'Grimm Ripper Fist Style: Law Form': the second shown form of Raphael. This form usually focuses on defence feature - while using this form, the user is able to quickly protect them from almost every attack that they face, as this form is far more defensive than previous. In this form, Raph's body isn't turned, as in Form of Crime, as he stays straight, and his arms are raised up, covering his head in a blocking way. Making the use of this form allows Raph to use not only attacking techniques, but rather use block and magic blocks as a weapon, making successful counters and etc. Still, Raphael can use his guns with this form. **'Grimm Ripper Fist Style, Law Form: Skull Lawyers': an ability, which Raphael uses in Form of Judgement. As a magic ability, Skull Lawyers creates two miniature glass-like clear magical shields in form of unusual skull, that cover the backside of both of Raph's arms. Also, Raphael can easily make it larger enough to cover his entire body, but at that rate, he would create a single shield. It is primarily used to defend against attacks, especially those that could result in a significant damage. While Shield of Skulls is a defence ability, its larger version can also be used offensively, for example, by attempting to crush any opponents beneath it. As a result, Raphael can create shields not only on his parts of a body, which is very useful, as he can protect not only himself but someone else too. As this is a magic ability, Raphael spend a very little of his eternano, so he makes the shields immediately, which helps to catch his opponents off guard too. Soul Compression.jpg|Soul Compression is done. Compression Gatling.png|Compression Gatling is used. Seven Soul Rays.png|Chariot Rays are casted. An effect of Seven Soul Rays.jpg|The effect of Chariot Rays. Another effect of Seven Soul Rays.png|Explosion as an effect of one big Chariot Ray.Master Marksmanship Specialist: as it was said earlier, Raphael is very skilled with guns. He uses different types of guns for long-range combat and even for melee attacks or to mix his gunslinging with his advanced hand-to-hand combat skills. In general, Raphael makes the using of фpair of pistols. He is skilled enough to easily hit moving targets even whilst he himself is moving and at a high speed. As a master gunslinger, Raph holds his weapons in an unorthodox manner: the guns are held upside-down, while his pinkies are used to pull the triggers. With his sharp eye and fast reflexes, Raphael can shoot his target with 100% absolute hit and accuracy. *'Soul Compression' (魂の圧縮, Tamashī no Asshuku): in addition to his usual shots and gunslinger abilities, rather than normal bullets, Raphael can compress his magic aura and fire it at the target via his guns. This allows him to blast a magic-infused shot through the opponent. The attack is more of a dark-like 'stream' of energy that fires through the enemy, though it won't open a hole through the opponent or his/her clothing. While Raph can charge up his usual ammunition, also, he can charge up his magical ammunition to the point, that it even would gain an explosive property, when the bullet is shot. Generally, such shots can not only damage the opponent but also damage the surroundings as well, for example, walls or trees. When utilizing Grim Reapers, Soul Compression ability becomes very powerful, as the attack itself can bring very big damage to the opponent, while fully bringing the destruction of surroundings. For example, if charged up, the one shot can make a round hole in the thick stone wall with ease, and fly several meters afterward. **'Compression Gatling' (圧縮の無限発砲, Asshuku no Mugen Happō, lit. Endless Fire Compression): using Grim Reapers alongside his great speed and reflexes, Raphael makes a barrage-like attack, shooting a barrage of Soul Compressions. As even the one shot of Soul Compression can be a high threat for the one, a wall of it can literally make a chaos around the user with no troubles at all. Aside of it, there are no changes in magical blasts can be found in this version of Soul Compression. ** Chariot Rays ( , Shario Reizu lit. Compressed Ray of Seven-Pathed Star): Chariot Rays is a unique technique, which serves as the combination of Raph’s Soul Compression technique and such thing as the Magic Ray spell; thus, it is the most powerful version of Soul Compression, which Raphael can use with his pistols, not mentioning the actual use of his Coffin System. Utilizing Grim Reapers alongside the Coffin System, Raph charges up his firearms and when the preparations are done, the Mage launches seven laser-like rays of his compressed magical power in the air. After that, the lasers are shot at their target at high speed, maintaining the tremendous power. These lasers have a great cutting ability with which they can cut through the most powerful defences and not only. Finally, Raphael can fuse all of seven rays in a big one skull-shaped ray, which can easily kill S-Class Mage and most powerful magic creatures, ending the attack in a great explosion, which in its turn will greatly damage the surroundings. **'Soul Execution' (魂の実行, Tamashī no Jikkō): Soul Execution is another version of Soul Compression, which is executed when Raphael makes a use of Postmortem Cannons. As expected from the caliber’s augmentation and obvious firearms change, Soul Execution shot is a Soul Compression technique, which power is boosted up to three or four times, which easily allows reaching the level of explosion damage, which usual Soul Compression doesn't have. Comparing to the cannon shot, Soul Execution is not a simple powered-up Raph’s attack, but also a great asset for him in battle. ***'Sterbern Vanishing' ( , Suteruben Banishingu lit. Death God Fire Disappearance): Sterbern Vanishing can be considered as the last edition, the most powerful and the ultimate version of Soul Compression, which Raphael was able to deliver, using his magical arsenal. When Sterbern Cannons are used, Raphael needs to charge his magical power for a few seconds. When the stored energy is ready to literally explode, which Raph cannot miss, because he feels it, the Mage makes two shots of greatly enhanced Soul Execution. The result of such attack is enormous and simply delivers destructions over the huge area, killing almost anyone in its range. As side-effects, Raphael cannot use this attack very often, as even the one shot leaves him in an exhausted state for a few minutes, after what he can do his other activities, but for Sterbern Vanishing he will need at least a couple of hours to again use Sterbern Vanishing. Natural Development *'Enhanced Physical Attributes' **'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Raphael is a very fast person. Both of his magic require some mastery in terms of speed fight and avoiding enemy's attacks, so Raph had spent a loft of training for these physical attributes. His sharp eyes have always saved him from mortal wounds. Even Hayashi and Shikumo, both proved to be very fast fighters at first time failed to do something to the Raphael. *'High Intellect': Aside his fighting abilities, Raphael has shown himself as a very clever Mage with great knowledge. In his years, he shows great amounts of logical thinking, whether it was strategizing or quick-thinking, as he can create a plan and with it, ultimately defeat his opponent. The way of his thinking isn't simple, as some users of Telepathy even couldn't to read his mind. The Aririki Brothers, before Hayashi took Raphael on serious note, couldn't deliver serious damage to Raphael at first time, taking him down only working as a team. Raphael's intellect saved Raphael many times, and he never end his mind development. Magical Abilities Vast Magical Power: to utilize Magic, a Mage must use his/her Magic Power (魔力, Maryoku) in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages and it's composed of Eternano (魔子 (エーテルナノ), Ēterunano lit. Magic Particles). Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Every Mage has a container inside their body, that determines the limits of their Magic Power alongside being the source, from which a magician derives the power he needs - their own body's Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Other sources from which the Mage derives the power he needs is the atmosphere. Raphael has displayed, that he has great amounts of magical powers, which allow him to use his spells as many times as he wants. But, of course, his magical reserves aren't eternal and he has his own limits. If his body's case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish. Raphael easily can be claimed as the Mage, that has mastered his own magic, so now he is capable of using Eternano in more specific ways, than earlier times. He even managed to master his magic power manipulation, a method, which used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes, generally, which are the same as for Eternano manipulation, ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. Raphael's Shinigami Kenpo is semi-based on Magic Power Manipulation, as he has a Shield of Skulls ability. Futhermore, Raph has Soul Compression ability, which is also a direct example of manipulataion over Eternano and Magic Power. Finally, it must to be said, that while Raphael has mastered both of these manipulations, it is easier to him to restore his magic powers. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; lit. Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. Raphael, as a Mage with impressive Magic Powers and very good control over it, managed to reach the level of an S-Class aura. This aura is one demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger S-Class mages as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. In Raphael's case, the color which his aura shows is light-blue. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Magic Molding Magic Water-Make ( , U~ōtā Meiku lit. Water Molding Magic) is a type of Molding Magic, which falls under the category of both Caster and Holder Magic, which involves the creation of objects, utilizing the element of water. Even though, it is underestimated because the variety of Slayer Magics and other similar cases, it can be considered as the one of the most versatile forms of Magic in existence due to how it can be used in every life situation. Water-Make allows users to mold something into different shapes, in case of this Magic – out of the water element, despite the fact, that water is a liquid and potentially unable to have a stable form. At the same time, being independent from its fundamental state, Water-Make grants the user the capability of molding a variety of objects out of water, which can be used in omnidirectional way, i.e. like in melee combat for offensive and/or defensive moves, so in usual life for different causes. Water-Make is a type of Molding Magic that gives the capability of not only molding, but to create and/or manipulate already existing water. Because of the nature of this Magic, the Mage is able to mold their constructs in two styles – the first, a standard one, is when the utilization of two hands occurs, which will produce more stable creations. The second style, when the person is using one-hand style, can increase their speed in both creation and utilization, yet as a drawback it can cause creations to have less stability and power. Not only that, but the Mage may use Water-Make as a Holder Magic too, within the usage of some special magical instrument or even weapon. In this case the user simply needs to fuel their weapon with their Magic Power in order to cast their spells and create the water element out of their weapon. In order to utilize Molding Magic, the user must understand the inherent structure of the properties about to be reproduced; including the flow and balance of magical energy within, before using their magical energy in order to perfectly replicate the structure of the identified material, using their magical energy to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. This basic moments are very important, if to say about Water-Make, because the practitioner constructs and shapes the water element, which, as it was mentioned, the one, who has liquid form, thus in its original form is not stable and solid. The hand gestures that one takes is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of magical energy, tapping into the magical energies that already exist within the earth and matter; representing the cyclical flow of eternano and turns that power to manipulable ends; allowing the user to form their element faster; even though there are some users, who are capable of performing Molding Magic without any hand gestures, this cannot be told about Water-Make, as in order to properly utilize it and have its benefits, the user must control the whole process with their hands, which will greatly augment their molding capabilities and will make it sure, that the water-element creation is really strong and stable. With core Water-Make, the user is capable of manipulating eternano so precisely that they can modify how eternano binds together to affect the size and shape of items, even their chemical composition, enabling the user to gain an advantage over foes as to keep them guessing as they bond raw materials to manifest something which is brand new, or even reshape a pre-existing item. For example, shown by , she was able to manipulate not just pure water, but also things in which water is rich, such as her own blood, in order to save from fatal wound; Patrick Black, another Water-Make Mage was able to effortlessly change the composition of his initial Water-Make: Sword spell, that it became frozen, in other words, he completely changed the initial state of the casted water, eventually replicating Ice-Make Magic. Water-Make can be described as an "unrestrained" type of Magic, the common attribute of all types of Molding Magic, with the shapes created reflecting the personality of the user; therefore, creations tend to be different from user to user, even if the users happen to be proficient in the same element. Water-Make, even if it is one of the Molding Magic rosters, is a unique one. Its mechanics allows the user to not only create the water element and shape it into different constructs, but also to utilize different sources of water as a source of their spells and moreover, to even change the surroundings. In case of using water as a source, there are several ways of its usage. By standard means, the Water-Make Mage is capable to mold objects and constructions out of nothing. If going further, the user just utilize the hydrogen and oxygen elements in the surroundings, which allow them to mix said chemical elements, thus creating the water element, which later they shape into objects. The second source of using Water-Make lays in the utilization of water-based sources, like river, lake or even puddle. If the Mage is very capable and proficient, then they will be able to not simply use such method, but also extend the quantity of water they have in order to enhance their initial performance. The last, third way, which once was taken as a theory, but was proved to be a real one, is taking water from the human's body. The human body consists of water on 60-70% and already mentioned Juvia Lockser was able to cast the water out of her own body. However, this method is quite dangerous for both human body and the caster, as it can be ended in death of the human vessel. When it is told about the influence of Water-Make over the surroundings in which the user is located, it is true, that the whole landscape can be turned into a large swimming pool with the efforts of one Mage, however such doing needs a pure Molding Magic, the one, which requires a Mage to use their own magical aura as the catalyst for the modification, thus requiring them to be within physical range of the item wishing to be changed. Such style tends to be used for both the surroundings and even the spells the user casts, as they are able to greatly increase the potency of what they initially could do. Another interesting trait of Water-Make, a trait which can play with other Molding, and not only, Magics, is that the strength of Water-Make varies directly on the user's power, both magical and physical. The mastery over Water-Make allows its users to change the very properties of the utilizing water or even water-based liquids, in order to greatly augment their performance – all of this means, that penetrating power, speed, size of objects, elemental density and etc. can be enhanced by magician solely with their own prowess, rather than miracles and stupid unnecessary power-up modes. There are three casting methods of Water-Make. First is a Static Water-Make ( , Sutateikku U~ōtā Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Water Molding Magic), characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, it allows making different tools, weaponry and etc., out of water. This casting method is known to be the first and the most versatile, because the Mage is able to use it in every situation they face; creating a variety of things and making a proper utilization of water's attributes and its specific sides, the user is able to make the tools in quick succession and attack their target with it; moreover, this style is faster and easier to control, than Dynamic Water-Make and can even block and cancel out it. Within the properties of created tool, Static Water-Make allows to fully replicating the tool and its real-based properties, i.e. the sword spell will match the real, steel-made sword. Second is a Dynamic Water-Make ( , Dainamikku U~ōtā Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Water Molding Magic), characterized by the creation of animated objects, the user is able to create different creatures made of water, which can act on their own - a similar case of utilizing familiars, yet with different mechanics. This method needs a bigger amount of concentration from the Mage; however it is paid off with the power of the created animal or object. Usually, the Mage creates a Magic Seal in order to properly create the aquatic familiar, which they will use in battle or for other purposes. Within this style, the user can create not only fully-developed animal creatures, but parts of their body or even human body like a large feet or hand, to greatly support their performance. Elemental Water-Make ( , Erementaru U~ōtā Meiku lit. Nature-Controlling Water Molding Magic) is a third of three methods to make a use of Water-Make. Being something like unorthodox type, this method is characterized by the creation of natural manifestation of the water element. Being similar to hydrokinesis, the user is able to create a or out of nothing, ultimately using it in situations they face. Even though this method is known as the hardest one to learn, the one who is able to masterfully utilize it, can proudly be named as the master of Water-Make. Within the largest amount of Magic Power which is necessary of rightful usage of Elemental Water-Make, the user is able affect the surroundings around them in order to completely surpass any obstacle on their path. Raphael is a unique user of Water-Make, because he uses all three types of Water-Make creation and on its advanced level. Spells: coming soon... Devil Slayer Magic Aqua Devil Slayer Magic (水界の滅悪魔法, Suikai no Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a powerful type of Devil Slayer Magic, which allows the user to harness and manipulate the element of , a transparent, vital fluid which forms such things as s, s, s and and is the major constituent of the fluids of organisms, and its additional attributes in order to slay s. Due to the history, power and different legends, which flow around Devil Slayer Magic, Aqua Devil Slayers are often called as Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). Aqua Devil Slayer Magic allows its user or users to transform their physical bodies into a Demon's, more correctly, Devil Slayers are able to change their physical body to match the corporeal body possessed by Etherious, which also grants them various characteristics, that are typical for their demonic mentor. In order to learn Aqua Devil Slayer Magic, the Etherious who passes on the magic to their student, modifies their Magic Origin with their own Magical Barrier Particles (魔障粒子, Mashōryūshi, lit. "Negative Energy Particles"), which changes how the magical energies circulate within their body, therefore causing the Etherious' main ability, the Curse (呪法, Jūhō), to enter the student's body momentarily; as a portion of their own power changes the student's magic into that of Devil Slayer. Continuing with this process, the Magical Barrier Particles of the student acts alongside the magic energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element from the said Etherious. Aqua Devil Slayer Magic allows its users to produce and control water element from any part of their body, which can be used in melee combat or for other purposes. Water incorporated in this type of Magic is quite different from a standard Water Magic and water element, because of its demonic nature; Aqua Devil Slayers can make their body a makeshift weapon unique to themselves and themselves only, to the point, that they are able to even turn into their element itself, the form which is renown as the true essence of a demon's existence. As it was said earlier, Aqua Devil Slayers like other Devil Slayers, have changed physiology, which is suiting the demonic mentor's one. First of all, it must be said, that they become totally invulnerable to the water element. Aqua Devil Slayer Magic user is naturally immune to the effects of their own element, that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, and can also consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own strength and energy. However, Aqua Devil Slayers cannot consume the water, that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. In addition to the water nature Magic, it is normal, that Aqua Devil Slayers are immune to the drowning effects and naturally capable swimmers, to the point, that in water environment they easily can become much stronger. Also, as they can consume different types of water, it is imbued, that water's quality and clearness are two main points of receiving good recovering in energy and strength. Interestingly, the use of Devil Slayer Magic is corrupting a mage's souls to a sufficient enough degree for a demon to take possession of their body. Plus the contract that is signed when a mage starts learning this magic is another link that allows the Etherious, who is mentoring them, to take over their body. The more this magic is used, the easier it starts to become for the Etherious to take over. Also, the repeated sharing of thoughts and emotions with an Etherious, which happens every time the Etherious tries to take over the mage's body, starts to drive the Mage insane, a human's mind just not being capable of processing most of what goes on in an Etherious' head. It was said earlier, that water, which is incorporated in this magic differs from standard water element. The generated water can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways. The user of this magic can on ease terms manipulate indeed the structure of utilized water. They easily can change its density, pressure, while gaining different properties from it. In addition to it, Aqua Devil Slayers can attain control over the natural waters to such level, that they can use not only water sources like rivers, waterfalls, etc. but even water vapor and ice to a little extent. Also, it is known, that Aqua Devil Slayer, when consumed the seawater, can greatly affect Coral Magic, granting to it a very high enhancement.It is assumed, that this kind of magic is the only way to counter its elemental counterparts like Blaze, Sand and Acid Devil Slayer Magics. Requip Requip ( , Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic), also known as Ex-equip, is a Caster Magic and a type of related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. It is also to be noted that Requip users can mix-match any and all equipment or weapons they store in this pocket dimension. Raphael's Requip is known as ( , Za Gannā). It is a type of Requip, which allows the user to store Magic guns or firearms in different pocket dimensions so he or she can easily summon them at anytime when the user requires it. However, there is a limit to the amount of items that can be stored in his or her pocket dimension, which is usually connected to the user's own Magical ability. Also, each gun which is summoned by the user has its own special ability and advantage depending on the user's situation. Also, it must be said, that while using this Magic, all firearms of Raphael give him the opportunity to use Guns Magic. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Raphael is based on several characters after his revamping, taking Death the Kid as the core, yet saving other traits, adeed by the author himself. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Guns Mage Category:Molding Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Devil Slayer Category:Devil Slayers